When saleable products are to be inserted into cartons the usual method is to move the cartons and the products along a conveyor, side by side, and cause the products to be pushed into the cartons by individual pusher devices which are moved across the conveyor. The mechanism incorporating the pusher devices necessarily comprises a number of working parts and usually occupies a substantial space to one side of the conveyor to provide a region for location of the pusher devices when they are in their extended state. It is an objection of this invention to provide a carton filling apparatus which is compact in structure.